


Provocation

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #letkaedesayfuck, (Implied) Multiple Orgasms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Akamatsu Kaede, Top Hinata Hajime, Vaginal Sex, but-, they're actually both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: The boy hovered over her and held her wrists in an iron grip, his eyes narrowed into a glare."Give me one good reason why I shouldn't justleave you here like thisright now."Kaede averted her eyes, arousal spiking within her. "Uh… sorry?"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Provocation

"And… there!"

She grinned triumphantly, leaning back from where she'd finished tying the last knot around Hajime's wrists. The boy was bound and naked, and his erection showed that he was more eager than his expression portrayed. His legs were spread on the bed, tied carefully to the frames at the ankles, and his hands were tied above his head and resting on a pillow. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is the best work of art I've ever created," Kaede said with a smile, pulling her vest over her head before throwing it to a random corner in the room. 

"Uh-huh," Hajime responded flatly, as if the redness of his cheeks weren't noticeable at all. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" He made a show of shifting what little of his body he could as a way of gesturing to his binds.

"Well…" Kaede took a moment to slide her skirt down her legs, leaving her leggings on. "This isn't _just_ about my fetish that I don't have. This is an experiment, and you're the guinea pig."

"...It's for that rope typing class you're doing with that one creep, isn't it?"

"Even if it's an unofficial class and Korekiyo _is_ a little creepy, I want an A." She began unbuttoning her shirt, discarding it once finished. "In order to do that, I'll have to prove that my knots are effective!" 

"Why are you so passionate about this?" Hajime frowned, only for his frown to let up once Kaede climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. 

"Why are you questioning me so much?" She placed one hand on his chest and the other on the bed, leaning down so that her lips came to hover near his ear. "I mean, you're getting laid..." The hand on his chest made its way to his cock, and Kaede used two fingers to stroke the underside before wrapping her fingers around it and swirling her thumb over the tip. 

"O-okay, fuck," Hajime hissed. "Fair point."

Kaede moved her head so her lips could press into his, and though his lips were slightly chapped, they were soft. It was something she'd always found suited him perfectly, along with the pleasant scent of cinnamon that seemed to cling to his body constantly. 

Due to the position they were in, their chests pressed against one another's, separated only by the bra that Kaede had yet to take off. It had an effect on Hajime, who let out a groan against her lips and made an effort to thrust his hips to meet her hand. Kaede stopped in her motions immediately, breaking away from the kiss and pausing her she had been stroking his length.

"Hajime?"

Though he was panting, the boy gave his best glare. "...L-Lose the bra."

He was met with a blank expression. 

"You know, typically, people who are tied up aren't in any position to be giving orders." Kaede let go of his dick and moved off of both him and the bed before pulling down her underwear, the thin line of wetness that trailed from her entrance portraying her arousal. She threw her sodden underwear where she'd thrown the rest of her clothes before climbing back onto the bed, this time placing her knees on either side of Hajime's head so her entrance hovered above his mouth.

She wasted no time sinking down.

Muffled sounds that she figured to be complaints came out of Hajime's mouth, and the boy thrust into the air now that his erection was being left unattended. 

"Sorry, what, Hajime? Can you speak up?" Kaede made the request innocently, gripping his hair and curling a hand around his ahoge. "You know I can't understand you when you're like this…"

"You–! Mph…!" Hajime was cut off by her grinding her entrance down on his open mouth, his futile attempts at speaking sending vibrations straight to her core. Kaede let out a low moan, and he made an effort to free his arms that proved fruitless. 

"Jeez, d-don't be so impatient…" She rolled her hips, biting her lip when the tip of his tongue slid between her folds. "You just have to make me come, and then I'll–! Hhh _hhajimewhatthefuck_ –!"

The boy was suddenly lapping at her wetness, dragging his tongue in open, clockwise circles and making said circles smaller as he neared her slit. He paused briefly to flick the tip of his tongue over Kaede's clit before doing his best to circle it– something that caused her to let out a whine, her grip on his hair tightening. Her thighs clenched, and Hajime dipped his tongue into her entrance. She responded by rolling her hips again, forcing it deeper, and he began giving slow, long licks into her.

Kaede felt her toes curl, shivers running up her spine in contrast to her relaxing muscles. She combed her fingers through Hajime's hair, gaining the result of a hum that sent shocks through her. Her lips curled into a small smile.

" _F-Fuck_ … You're doing s-so well, Hajime!"

The extra encouragement seemed to spur the boy on, and it was also what caused his eyes to widen once Kaede shakily removed her thighs from either side of his head only to shift until she made her way back to his waist. 

"W-What… What are you doing?" Hajime narrowed his eyes. A thin line of drool trailed from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and his lips – curled into a small frown – were slick and glistening with her arousal.

Kaede didn't answer the question, opting to ask one of her own instead. "Bra off, right?" She didn't wait to hear his answer and reached behind her with both hands to unclasp her bra with ease. She pulled the straps down on her arms until they came off, tossing the bra onto the pile that had accumulated in the corner.

"Wait…" Hajime breathed, his chest heaving, and let his eyes trail over her, taking in her naked form. "I haven't…" 

"Made me come?" Kaede gave a nervous smile, putting a hand on his chest and leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before sitting back up. "I know, but… I was so close just now, and I wanted to tease you for a bit longer. You're really cute when you're needy like this." She wrapped a hand around his length and gave a light stroke, and the boy let out a slight groan, bucking his hips in an attempt to meet her hand before she pulled it away.

"You…" Annoyance present in his expression, he hissed, "Untie me. Right now."

"And if I don't?" Kaede tilted her head curiously. "Like I said, you aren't in any position to be giving orders, Hajime. If I really wanted to, I could just–" She reached between her thighs, pressing two fingers to her entrance and using the wetness that had gathered there to circle her clit with them. "–could just… leave you here, just like this, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it…" Circling turned into rubbing, and she let out a breathy moan before pressing her fingers into her. "C-Could get myself off and leave you without a hope of ever getting to come…"

"Shit, I…" Hajime struggled in his binds once more, cheeks reddening. "Kaede, please, just… I need to touch you. I want to make you come."

At that, the girl stopped where she had been repeatedly thrusting her fingers into herself. She stared at him for one beat, then two, before taking her fingers out of her entrance. Then, she shuffled to get off of his lap and turned to the tied fabric binding Hajime's ankle to the bed. Kaede freed that ankle, and then his other, before finally undoing the knot around his wrists.

And then, faster than she could process it, her back was hitting the bed with a small _thump_ , and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hajime…?"

The boy hovered over her and held her wrists in an iron grip, his eyes narrowed into a glare. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just _leave you here like this_ right now."

Kaede averted her eyes, arousal spiking within her. "Uh… sorry?"

Hajime let out a sigh before releasing her wrists to cup her chin with one hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm gonna fuck you. Hard. And no matter how exhausted or sensitive you are after you come, as long as I say we should keep going, we'll keep going. Understand?"

Kaede nodded and bent her knees, spreading her legs. The heat between her thighs, along with the wetness there, intensified.

"Good." Hajime released her chin and used the hand he'd been holding it with to lightly rub her inner thigh. Kaede whimpered when the hand came in contact with the sensitive skin, snaking along it until it came to press at her folds. A finger ran along her entrance, dipping into it before being pulled out.

Hajime held the finger up, seemingly fascinated by the liquid coating it. "Are you seriously this wet already? It's kind of cool…" He said that before sticking the tip of his tongue out, making a show of licking it off.

Kaede watched him complete the action before he gripped his erection, lining it up with her slit. Perverted anticipation stirred within her as he began to push inside, groans and curses falling from his lips. Hajime paused once hilted, allowing her to take a moment to get used to his thickness, and then began with slow thrusts, pulling himself out to the tip only to bury himself to the hilt once more.

“Hajime, this isn’t hard.” Kaede shook her head, blond locks dragging against the pillow underneath it. “I never took you for a liar…”

“I’m not you,” the boy grumbled. “And I just started fucking you. Could you give me a minute?”

“This isn’t… fucking. It’s slow and passionate vanilla s–” She was cut off by a kiss to the lips, Hajime pulling back to meet her with a firm stare.

Kaede quieted.

Wordlessly, Hajime hooked his hands under her knees and pulled out, quickly proceeding to thrust back in and bury himself to the hilt before repeating the motion. He kept that up until he settled into a rhythm that sent moans flying from Kaede’s mouth and caused her walls to tighten around his cock. 

“Ha-Hajime!”

She gripped the sheets, her toes curling, and bit her lip when the boy leaned down to suck on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and released one of her legs to furiously rub her clit with his thumb. Hajime delivered a bite to her skin before resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Why are you always s-so _tight_?” He muttered against her, moving his thumb faster and applying more pressure against her clit. He sped up his thrust, his hips smacking against hers each time he pushed inside. 

Kaede, meanwhile, was having trouble keeping her mouth closed. Each time she tried to do so, another moan, another whimper, or another whine would come out, and she only got more vocal once Hajime began angling his thrusts and managed to hit that especially sensitive area within her _just right._ The girl felt a coil tightening in her lower regions, and she knew he was getting close, too, when his thrusts began to become more erratic.

“Kaede, shit, _fuck_ , y-you’re so...”

Hajime released the leg he was still holding to grasp one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Kaede bit her lip and raised her legs to hook them around him, pressing her heels into his lower back.

“H-Hajime, you’re gonna… g-gonna come, right?” 

“Y-Yeah, I’m really close!”

Kaede did her best to meet his thrusts before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to slam her lips into his. Their lips moved against one another’s until Hajime broke away from the kiss to let out a groan against hers, tumbling over the edge with a stutter of his hips. Kaede let out a whimper upon feeling the warmth of his release spread within her, still sensitive and on the verge of orgasm.

“Hajime, please…” She gave a weak thrust to meet his hips.

“Yeah…” The boy panted and weakly reached between them to resume rubbing her clit, doing that until he heard Kaede let out a soft cry of his name and felt her tighten around his softening length.

Hajime pulled out and wasted no time falling against her, and Kaede took a moment to listen to the rhythmic sound of their racing hearts. There was a moment of silence, the room filled only with the sound of their ragged breathing, until Hajime slowly rose and trapped both sides of her with his arms.

“Hey, we aren’t done yet, remember?”

…

…

…

Hajime returned to the room with a box of tissues, eyes flitting over her cum-covered form, and Kaede didn’t bother sitting up. Instead, she stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin overhead.

“Hajime, I’m pretty sure I’d be better off taking a shower.”

“Yeah, you’re… probably right.” The boy set the box of tissues on the bed and scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m… exhausted, but I guess this was what I wanted.” Kaede let out a sigh.

“When you decided to tease me earlier?”

“Uh… no.” She let out a nervous chuckle. “This entire time. The part about me testing out the knots for the thing with Korekiyo was a lie.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Of course it was. Whatever, just… go take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to you all! 
> 
> Oh, uh, gee... I want to apologize for my recent inactivity. As most of you may know, I've been going through a case of writer's block as of late. Nothing I've typed out has looked right to me, and it's been hard to get my ideas down on paper. But... there are so many things I want to do and so many ideas that I have, and I'd like to share them with you all. I'm not exactly a firm believer in "New year, new me," but I'd really like to try for an increase in productivity going forward.
> 
> So here's where we start that.
> 
> ...with porn. i'd also like to apologize to hajime and izuru. they didn't deserve this as a birthday gift.


End file.
